1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a method for providing visual effect messages in an associated communication system and transmitting end, and more particularly to a method for providing messages of diversified visual effects by utilizing a small message transmission mechanism in an associated communication system and transmitting end.
2. Description of Related Art
Apart from audio communications, communication systems also provide non-audio message services such as text and/or graphics short messages. For example, text of a message is inputted at a transmitting end by a user, and is transmitted in packets of predetermined message communication protocols to a receiving end via communication services of a communication system, so as to allow a user at the receiving end to read the text transmitted from the transmitting end. However, in typical conventional techniques, text messages are only monotonous text or graphics lacking in visual variations and interactivity ability.